Medical and Evdansal area
'Recreation center' location: : Recreation center actually located in the north face of the downtown. Near the colledge of Engineering, and near the PRT. RECREATION CENTER ACTIVITIES: Indoor Activities: : 1. Aquatics: '''such as swimming pool and SPA : ''2'.'''Climbing wall: '''such as rock climbing also there are class for training. : 3'.'Club sport : 4. Craft center : 5. Fitness club. : Outdoor Activies: :: ' 1. Green grass: '''The green grass can used in different ways such as playing Soccer, Out door running, American Football, Practicing Golf. ::: ' 2.' '''Tennis' Court: '''There are more than three courts for Tennis. ::: '''3. BasketBall Court: '''There are Outdoor BasketBall Courts that decrease from the Crowdedness. :: '''The most important place: ::: is THE GYM :: Improvement: ::: In my own opinion I suggest to change the time when the Recreation center close, I suggest that they let the GYM 24 hours. : For more information please visit: : 2014 (student rec center) http://studentreccenter.wvu.edu/club_sports : Pictures: : Examples for the outdoor and the indoor activities. : : : Suncrest Town Center Suncrest Town Center is a shopping center located in the nurth of Morgantown. It is near WVU health sciences campus. Ther are many stores, banks, clinics, restaurants, cars service stores, gas station, and a hotel in Suncrest Town Center. Also the WVU dental school is located there. In this town center you can do many things like buy grocery, shopping, eating. Also you can receive financial services in the center. There is a hotel in suncrest town center it is Hilton Garden Inn, you can enjoy the staying at the hotel and shopping in the center. The hotel is not far from WVU, the downtown, and WV hospital. In the center there are several clinics for family, children, women, and dentals. In my view, Suncrest Town Center is a perfect place to shop. And I see if it close a little pit late specially in Saturdays and Sundays, it will be better. ''' Evansdale area' '''location :' it is in morgantown wv . you can find the location on ... http://diningservices.wvu.edu/locations activities: there are alot of interesting place in evansdale .the most importnt places are resturants and cafes.there are lot of restaurnt there like east of china which is serve chinees food. Casey's carry out pizza and it serve italy and little american food like garden pizza. Also you can find mexican food and alot of other different dining service . there are alot of cafes that serve weekly menu.the interesting thing that they serve healthy food. for more information: http://diningservices.wvu.edu/cafe_evansdale wvu.may,30.2013 libraries Evansdale library in West Virginia. There is a campus library it gives access to the Appalachian collection and history center and many other collections. The Evansdale library, its support academic programs such as, music, Engineering, Theater and many things. Health Science library it supply many stuff such as, dynamic health science learning and research environment. West Virginia, Libraries.wvu.edu/librries.May2013. https://www.libraries.wvu.edu/libraries/evansdale/ Medical area Ruby Memorial Hospital is located at 1 Medical Center Drive Morgantown, WV 26506. It was found in1988 and is the largest facility in the WVU hospital family. It has many healthcare services: Addiction Services, Adolescent Medicine, Aging, AIDS/ HIV, Allergy, ALS, Arthritis, Asthma, Audiology, Autoimmune Disorders,... http://wvuhealthcare.com PRT stations and towers area Location: ''' '''PRT: ''There are five different station. '' : 1- Walnut station: 'corner of walnut and chestnut Ave. : '''3- Engineering: '''Turnaround adjacent t Mineral Resources. : '''4- Tower: '''Rec Center. : '''5- HSC: '''In front of Mountaineer Station. : '''Towers area: ' ''' '''Towers area is actually situated in the North of downtown. Nearby Rec center. '''Activity to do: Actually, there are many thing to do in towers are. 1- eat because there are lots of restaurants there such as: Macdonalds and pizza restaurants. 2- ERC is the place where the WVU students can live 3- Rec center: you can do you hobbies or any sports such as football, soccer, basketball, and climbing. 4- You can play tennis in WVU students tennis court.